ben10omniversefanbasefandomcom-20200214-history
Why, College?
is the first episode of BTCD. Plot Ben: Another good day at the supermarket. Rook: Yes. It is true, the Good Day Biscuits are found here. Ben: Not the biscuits, Rook. Rook: That means we are going to have a good day? Ben: Nope. Today we have to go to college. Rook: Why? Is it necessary to study hard? Ben: Not exactly, super heroes only need fame and butt kicking. Rook: Then why are we goong to college today? Ben: It's a long story... ---- Flashback Sandra: What are you two doing? Ben: Rook wants to know how to do the special combo breaker. Sandra: I want that game off by five minutes. Five Minutes Later Sandra: Didn't I ask you to turn it off? Ben: Sumo Man just asked for a rematch, mom! Sandra: You both are wasting your brains on it. Ben: I know, right! Sandra: I'm sending you to college from tomorrow onwards. Ben: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Rook: The NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO indeed. ---- End Of Flashback Rook: Oh, yes. Now, will Gwen be there? Ben: I'm eighteen and Gwen has graduated from college. Rook: That is a tragedy indeed. Ben: Now come on, Rookie. Rook: It is Rook for the fifty-seven thousandth time. At The College Headmaster: Now today I will present to you the main lecture of school, but before that, we have two new important guests with us today. Ben: It is gonna be us, Rook. Headmaster: Billy Billions and Mazuma! Billy: Oh, yeah! Ben: What the heck? Rook: It is those "Dork Heads" you like to talk about. Headmaster: And we have two menaces too. Ben: Uh-oh! Headmaster: Ben and an alien, Rook. A few of the students: Boo! Julie: Ben? Ben: Julie? You are here too? Julie: And Hervé too. Ben: AWW MAN! Headmaster: And a new lunch lady, I mean lunch man, Kevin Ethan Levin! Kevin: Whazzup? Ben: Kev? This cannot be happening. Rook: It is. Headmaster: And last but not least, a new Math teacher... Ben: This is gonna be.....weird I guess. Headmaster: ...Gwen Tennyson! Rook: You are wrong, it is going to be wonderful life in College. Ben: You mean WEIRD! At The First Period Rook: When will the teacher arrive? The teacher arrives. Ben: Gwen? Gwen: Yes. Billy: Hey, look, it's the nerd again! Gwen: Macrio Zanos Thrivias! Gwen does a magic spell. A Magical Hand does a wedgie to Billy Billy: Come on, it was funny. Mazuma: What are you doing? Billy: I'm hanging around, I guess. Gwen: Concentrate, class. Ben: On what? Gwen: Ben, if there's one thing you learned, it's that I am stronger than you. Ben: That's what we're gonna learn today? Gwen: Never mind. Now, class, let's go through Geometry, shall we? Rook: YES! Gwen: Who can tell me what is Geometry? Rook: Geometry is an eight-letter word and it is in the Math category. Gwen's face goes crazy. After a long time Ben: It's finally eating time. Then Ben and Rook sits down. Rook: I shall go get the Chilly Fries and Amber Ogia . Rook comes back with a crazier face. Rook: I got chilly fries. Hands to Ben. Rook: But no, Amber Ogia!?!?! This is not fair!! Kevin and Gwen comes down and sits with them. Ben: Hey guys, weird to see you guys work here. Kevin: We're here to spy on you guys. And save your butt from Vilgax. Gwen: We're not spying. Gwen kicks Kevin on the leg. Kevin: Oww! Oh yeah, we're protecting the College from Vilgax the conqueror of ten schools. I mean ten Worlds. Rook: There would not be any attack here. Then Mezuma blasts open the wall and enters the cafeteria. then Billy comes. Billy: Gwenny, I have come for my revenge for giving me a wedgie. Gwen How did you escape? Billy: My underwear tore. Ben, Gwen and Kevin: Ewwww. Rook: Now, raise your hands where I can see them. Rook points a gun at him. Billy: Why should I? Mezuma turns her hand to a gun and points and Rook. Ben: Whoa! Mezuma: Now you raise the hands up! Everyone raises except for Kevin. Mezuma: Are you too special for handing up? Kevin: Nope, but the pipe which you accidentally trashed while blasting your entrance here is about to fall. Billy: Get away from there,Mezuma!! Kevin: I was talking to you. Billy: Oops. Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes